Lobo Mau
by Lell Ly
Summary: Para que príncipe encantado? Se ela poderia se divertir muito mais com o lobo mau!


**Disclaime: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, porém eu não preciso me lembrar disso quando usá-los ao me favor.

**Sumário:** Apesar de sonhar com príncipes encantados, Hinata sabia que poderia se divertir muito mais com o lobo mau.

**Prêmio: **Fanfic dedicada ao **Hyuu x3** pelo desafio da FIC Apaixonados.

...

**LOBO MAU**

...

Neji olhou atentamente para as sacolas nas mãos de Ino que estava saindo da mansão Hyuuga, ele sabia por experiência própria que a Yamanaka não foi ao seu clã para fazer uma simples visita a sua prima. A loira sorriu quando ele se aproximou.

— Ohayou. — cumprimentou ela alegre. — Eu queria ter encontrar também. — disse ela. — Estou entrando em um ramo novo e vim oferecer meus produtos.

— Que tipo de produtos? — perguntou sério.

— De Sexy Shop, qual mais seria? — respondeu como se fosse o óbvio. — Tenho produtos que vão ficar ótimos em você, Shino ficou orgásticos neles. — comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Poupe-me os detalhes, eu não preciso disso. — respondeu mal-humorado.

— Que pena. — disse a loira fazendo um bico e depois sorriu. — Tem uma que seria perfeito para você, uma fantasia de lobo mau.

— Porque lobo mau? — perguntou.

—Porque você vive de mau humor e também é estraga prazeres. — falou e antes que ele respondesse complementou. — Hinata ficou maravilhosa em um modelo vermelho sexy, com capuz e tudo, parece a chapeuzinho vermelho, tenho certeza de que ela irá usar no encontro de hoje à noite. Por isso vai ser uma boa idéia vender a do lobo para o Naruto já que você não quer.

O Hyuuga nem teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, pois a loira se afastou rapidamente deixando-o perplexo com a notícia. Hinata usaria uma fantasia sexy e depravada com Naruto?

Sua prima mal havia tido dois encontros com o Uzumaki e nem mesmo eles deveriam ter se beijado, já que o loiro uns dias atrás havia aparecido no clã desesperado com ela desmaiada nos braços, Hinata era inocente demais aos seus dezoito anos... Mas Naruto não, concluiu.

Rapidamente ele entrou na mansão e foi direto ao quarto dela, parou na porta, decidindo o que faria, a única certeza que tinha era que os dois não iriam se encontrar, não se ele pudesse impedir. Mas claro, não estava fazendo isso por ciúmes da sua prima e sim para protegê-la de pessoas como... Como ele.

A quem queria enganar? Logo ele que tinha sonhos nada inocentes com uma Hinata ruborizada deitada na sua cama e suas mãos tocando a pele macia dela sem nenhum pudor. Estava perdido!

Bateu suavemente na porta, mas ela não respondeu, devagar adentrou no quarto, percebendo que sua prima estava no banho, devido ao barulho do chuveiro ligado, voltaria para falar com ela outra hora, mas parou ao ver uma sacola igual a que Ino carregava, estava colocada cuidadosamente ao lado da cama.

Ele sabia que o certo seria falar com Hinata depois e não mexer nas coisas dela, mas a sacola tinha alguma atração magnética e irresistível que suas mãos e pernas adquiriram vida própria e "obrigou" a ver o conteúdo.

Dentro dela tinha uma langerie vermelha como a loira havia dito, composta de um sutiã meia-taça e uma minúscula calcinha, estilo fio-dental, cinta-liga e havia um par de luvas vermelhas e um capuz transparente.

Rapidamente colocou a mão sobre o nariz ao perceber que estava sangrando por imaginar sua prima usando-o, ele se censurou ao perceber que nem as modelos da sua revista masculina preferida ao qual via constantemente tiraria aquela visão da sua cabeça, não tão cedo.

Percebendo que seu "amiguinho" havia acordado e queria dar um alô, começou a imaginar outras coisas enquanto colocava a sacola no seu devido lugar, a situação só foi controlada ao imaginar Rock Lee vestindo aquela langerie, seu amiguinho rapidamente caiu em um sono profundo e agora Neji seria assombrado com aquela pavorosa visão, mas foi culpa dele por ser tão curioso e Lee tão feio.

Antes que pudesse sair do quarto escutou sua prima abrindo a porta, tinha acabado de sair do banho, por isso estava com os cabelos molhados e enrolada em uma toalha. Ela estava só com uma toalha que mal tampava seus seios e revelava toda a sua coxa.

— Neji-nii-san? — perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo, estava ruborizada.

Ele se controlou o máximo possível para não ter outra hemorragia nasal, ainda mais sabendo que só estavam os dois em casa, já que Hiashi precisou fazer uma viagem e Hanabi estava em uma missão.

— Gomem Hinata-sama, eu não quis perturbá-la. — alegou desviando seus olhos do corpo dela.

— Está tudo bem com você? — perguntou apontando para o sangue na roupa.

— Não é nada, eu... Eu só me machuquei na missão, mas estou bem. — tentou mudar de assunto. — Eu só vim avisar que Naruto desmarcou o encontro de vocês hoje à noite. — mentiu.

Hinata ficou frustrada.

— E-ele disse o motivo? — perguntou esperançosa.

— Não, mas ouvi dizer que ele iria resolver um assunto com a Haruno. — disse. — Se precisar de algo é só me falar.

Neji se afastou não antes de ver sua prima fechar a porta do quarto com um semblante triste, o Hyuuga apesar de aliviado, se sentiu culpado por fazer Hinata ficar daquele jeito, mas era melhor assim, ela triste do que fantasiada especialmente para o loiro.

... x ...

Mais tarde enquanto jantava com sua prima que parecia estar desanimada e sem fome, ouviu alguém batendo na porta e quando um dos criados atendeu ouviu a voz do Naruto.

— Eu preciso falar com a Hinata-chan!

Neji sentiu corpo paralisar, ele havia se esquecido de desmarcar com o loiro e agora sua prima iria saber que ele havia mentido. Ela foi em direção ao Hall de entrada e ele a seguiu já pensando nas desculpas que iria dar.

— Naruto-kun? — perguntou surpresa ao vê-lo parado na porta e olhou para seu primo. — O que faz aqui?

— Ué? Nós não havíamos marcado um encontro? Fiquei te esperando há um tempão e você não apareceu, vim aqui saber o que aconteceu.

— Mas você não desmarcou? — indagou confusa olhando na direção do Hyuuga.

— Não! — afirmou. — Mas já entendi, a gente não ia dar certo mesmo então você decidiu me dar o bolo. — falou despreocupadamente. — Eu devia ter imaginado isso quando você desmaiou daquela vez. Foi bom enquanto durou, espero que possamos ser amigos. Adeus Hinata-chan.

A Hyuuga nem teve tempo de retrucar, pois o Uzumaki se afastou dali apressadamente, nervosa olhou para Neji como se esperasse por respostas.

— S-seu mentiroso! — gritou e correu para o seu quarto.

Neji foi atrás dela e tentou abrir a porta, mas ela havia trancado.

— Hinata-sama, precisamos conversar.

— Eu não quero. — afirmou com voz embargada. — E-eu nunca pensei que você p-pudesse fazer algo assim comigo.

O Hyuuga se sentiu o pior dos homens, encostado a porta resolveu contar a verdade para ela.

— Eu peço desculpas, eu sei que é errado mentir, mas eu jamais poderia permitir que você saísse com ele. Naruto não é o homem certo para você, na verdade eu duvido que exista um, você é tão inocente que sinto ímpetos de protegê-la. — confessou — E quando eu vi a langerie que a Yamanaka te vendeu não poderia permitir que usasse.

— P-porque não? — perguntou ela curiosa. — E como sabe disso?

— Porque eu mexi nas suas coisas — confessou — gosto muito de você e odiaria saber que você está com outro e não comigo!

Naquele momento o quarto ficou silencioso, era possível sentir que Hinata havia prendido a respiração devido à surpresa, mas ela não respondeu, ficaram durante algum tempo quietos, sabendo que havia falado demais, resolveu se afastar para não piorar o clima que havia sido criado entre eles.

— Neji... — a voz suave de sua prima o chamou quando se afastava.

O Hyuuga olhou para a porta do quarto e viu que ela se abriu devagar, uma Hinata corada surgiu vestindo a fantasia, estava muito mais linda, sexy e irresistível como em seus sonhos.

— Quem disse para você que eu comprei essa fantasia para usar com o Naruto? — perguntou sem gaguejar, mas evitando encará-lo.

— Mas você não gosta do Uzumaki? — perguntou confuso. — Você sempre alegava que ele era o seu príncipe encantado.

— Mas ele é, — admitiu — só que eu prefiro o lobo mau. — respondeu deixando-o surpreso. — Nii-san, você é um tolo por nunca perceber os meus sentimentos por você. — afirmou.

Neji não respondeu, apenas sutilmente a pegou pela cintura e a puxou mais para si, ele sempre quisera fazer isso, sentir o sabor dos beijos dela. Hinata ainda tímida enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua aveludada.

Uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos ao sentirem as línguas se tocarem. De início um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais sensual.

Hinata deixava escapar pequenos gemidos contra os lábios do Hyuuga que beijava incentivando a tornar o beijo mais impudico, enquanto lentamente acariciava seu corpo. Neji era dominador, ele prensava seu corpo com o dela sobre a parede, estava enlouquecendo com ela em seus braços.

— Nii-san. — exclamou ela em busca de ar. — Os e-empregados poderão ver. — falou ao perceber que estavam no meio do corredor.

— Eu já entendi. — respondeu puxando-a para o quarto. — Só tem uma coisa, não me chame de irmão e eu não gostei dessa fantasia.

— P-porque não gostou? — perguntou nervosa.

Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto respondeu.

— Porque tenho certeza de que vou preferir você sem ela. — em seguida a puxou para mais um beijo longo antes de levá-la para a cama.

Finalmente o lobo mau havia levado a melhor.

... x ...

— Sabe o que fazer, né Ino-chan?

— Claro que sim Naruto. Você repetiu isso um milhão de vezes, não deu certo com os Hyuugas? Então confie em mim, agora me dê licença, porque tenho uma cliente especial para atender. — disse a loira sorrindo maliciosa.

... x ...

— Ah porquinha eu não sou como você, acho isso uma perversão.

— Sério mesmo testuda? Pois não parece. — provocou. — Mas que pena, já que você não quer vou à casa da Hinata vender uma fantasia para ela.

— A Hyuuga? — perguntou surpresa.

— Isso mesmo, ela me pediu algo exótico para combinar com os olhos perolados dela, achei essa aqui de odalisca em um tom rosa perfeito.

Sakura pegou a fantasia e analisou, era de um rosa suave como a cor de seus cabelos com os detalhes dourado.

— Sim é muito bonita, — admitiu — mas duvido que a Hinata vá usar algo do tipo.

Ino sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que ela irá usar com Naruto amanhã, ouvi dizer que eles têm um encontro e talvez passem a noite juntos. Com ela vestida de odalisca. — completou. — Acho que ele irá pirar quando a ver vestida assim.

Sakura franziu o cenho e se remexeu inquieta na cadeira, a loira começou a contar até dez mentalmente até que a Haruno a interrompeu.

— Ino eu quero comprar essa fantasia!

_FIM..._

_*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

_Yo pessoal,_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa ONE-SHOT dedicada com Hyuu x3 por ter ganhado o desafio da FIC apaixonados._

_Inicialmente escrever NejixHina foi um tanto complicado, já que é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles e não fazia idéia de como começar._

_Foi uma tentativa e por isso espero que vocês comentem para saber como me saí._

**Hyuu x3 – **Confesso que humor com NejixHina talvez tenha sido uma tentativa falha, queria colocar hentai, porque sei que você gosta, como já admitiu outra vez para mim, mas não consegui elaborar. Espero sinceramente que essa FIC tenha te agradado. E claro não deixe de comentar, ok? Beijos.


End file.
